


冬日缱绻

by Tinemmz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinemmz/pseuds/Tinemmz
Summary: 下雪天日鹿妈妈。





	冬日缱绻

冬日缱绻  
PWP，下雪天日鹿妈妈。

 

1.

Steve从镇上回来时，雪花正不轻不重地拍打着窗沿。  
Bucky听见老旧的木门发出“吱呀”的一声，藏在发间的耳朵便跟着欣喜地竖了起来。他挣扎着从柔软的床上爬起，即使是门缝间涌入的冬夜寒风也不能让他的喜悦减少丝毫。  
“抱歉，路上耽搁了些时间。”金发男人的眉眼间带着歉意，“有只调皮的黑色猫咪，拦住了我们的马车，Thor花了些功夫才摆平它。”  
Bucky点点头，他顺从地接过Steve递过来的围巾，熟练地拍了拍，看着白色的雪花从红色的织物上姗姗飘落，在褐色的地板上留下几个深色的小水渍。  
“这围巾很丑，”Bucky蓦然觉得脸颊发热，攥着手里的东西嘟哝道，“还很旧了。”  
Steve笑着摇头，揉了揉他不断翕动的耳朵，“但那是你第一次给我织的东西。”  
Bucky贪恋似的蹭着那只还带着许些凉意的手心，呜呜出声，羞怯又满足。  
“我可以给你再织一条。”Bucky说。  
而Steve只是拥着他，吻他的发旋，吻他的鹿角，吻他颤动的耳朵，又小心地避开他隆起的肚子。  
“有这就足够了。”Steve的声音从头顶传来，温暖又飘渺，“有你就足够了。”

2.

被Steve捡到已经是很久很久以前的事情。  
遍体鳞伤的鹿精灵被善良的金发猎人捡到，很俗套的剧情而已。  
Bucky几乎要因为时间过得太久而忘掉那晚呼啸的风雪——毕竟安逸的日子总会让人遗忘不适的记忆。但Bucky永远也忘不了那晚Steve印着皑皑白雪的眼睛。明明一开始是晶亮的温柔，却又在他就要挣扎着逃跑的时候变得不容忤逆。  
他沦陷得太快，裹在Steve温暖的毛皮斗篷里就上了Steve的马车。他在车厢里摇晃的烛光中依稀辨出，原来捡到他的猎人的眼睛是蓝色的。  
“我会保护你的，也会治好你的左手。”Steve说。  
Bucky不答。被Hydra的法术击中的手臂是无法医好的，他早就知道。  
“等到你的伤痊愈，我会送你回森林。”  
Bucky歪着脑袋望着坐在对面的人，思考着如何对他解释既定的又不那么愉快的事实。  
干燥的毛皮有些痒痒地戳着Bucky的脸颊，斗篷的内里还带着它主人的温度，一切都是那样的惹人贪恋。  
神差鬼使地，Bucky看着Steve眼中跳动的烛火，轻轻点了点头。

3.

Bucky陷在厚实的床铺里，任Steve吻他隆起的肚子。  
“他已经长得这么大了。”Steve说。  
“……已经七个月了。”Bucky低地回答。  
“他会在风信子开花的季节里出生，”Steve笑答，“出生在春天的孩子。”  
“……也许会是鹿的模样。”Bucky说，“也许……会很怪异。”  
还有半句“和我一样”被Bucky咽回了肚子里，他知道Steve不喜欢他说那种话。  
“那就是春天出生的小鹿，并不怪异。”  
Bucky屈起和人类截然不同的腿，用膝盖顶着Steve赤裸的腰窝，有意无意地夹紧，却又被不轻不重地打得更开。  
壁炉里的柴火似乎都因为Steve的归家而烧得更旺了些，偶尔炸开的火星发出轻微的“啪嗒”声，和着后穴里潮湿羞人的水声。  
Steve那带着薄茧的手指正在翻搅他的后穴，时而浅浅按压，时而在深处搅动。  
Bucky一时难以想起除了自己正在和Steve做爱之外的任何事情。白昼或黑夜，雪地或木屋，盛夏或隆冬，仿佛时间与空间都被无形的热浪搓揉碾碎了，融进了那双望不见底的蓝眼睛里。  
“痛吗？”  
Steve的手指触到了极深的地方，整齐的指甲盖滑过内壁，惹得Bucky敏感地收紧了屁股，又因为Steve稍稍蜷起体内的手指而兴奋地颤抖。  
Bucky拼命摇头，否认着这他已经许久没有体验过的触感——Steve从不让他疼痛，从不。  
他能感觉到自己的耳朵滚烫得快要着火，偶尔从窗缝中渗进的冷风都不能让这灼热感缓解丝毫。他不清楚这是不是因为屋里的温度太高所致，亦或只是怀孕让他变得比之前更加敏感罢了。  
Steve低头望着他，俯下身吻他的下巴，吻他早已被自己舔湿的唇。背光里，男人的的金发看起来近乎透明，Bucky在他的口中尝到了烤松饼的味道，那是Bucky在两人粘糊糊地滚上床之前端给Steve吃的。  
“你的味道尝起来就像是酿好的葡萄酒，”Steve贴着Bucky的嘴角说，“馥郁、绵长、让人着迷……”  
Bucky被这串难得一闻的形容词逗得发笑，天知道Thor又在狩猎的空闲时间里给他那个原本不擅长花言巧语的Steve灌输了些什么知识。  
“……够了，Steve。”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，偏过头蹭了蹭因无人枕上而尚是冰凉的枕头另一侧，“我已经，准备好了。”  
他知道自己把床单弄得湿透了，动情的液体已经沾满了他的屁股，也沾满了Steve的手掌。后穴正因为难以启齿的渴望而不住地收缩，等待被填满。他把室内的空气弄得一团糟，处处都是动情的味道。  
感到羞耻显然已经来不及，捂住眼睛也会让Steve不高兴，Bucky只有咬住充血的下唇，来缓解这完全无必要的尴尬。  
而Steve很快便扫除了他那毫无必要的尴尬，他操进了他的身体，缓慢又坚定地。甚至因为动作太过温柔，让Bucky有了这插入将会绵延无尽的错觉。  
就像Steve对他的爱一样。

4.

Bucky感到口渴。  
他看见自己的双腿被架在Steve肩膀上，隆起的肚子耸立在眼前，无论如何也无法忽略。  
他是怀孕七个月的鹿精灵，不久之后便将诞下他和人类的孩子，而此时此刻，他还在和他的人类伴侣做爱。  
这一认知让Bucky既兴奋又害怕，心脏止不住地跳得更快。他不知道自己这样的索取是不是该被定义为放荡，他只知道自己每时每刻都在渴望Steve。  
“……水……”Bucky低低地说。  
他想要喊得更大声一些，因为那样会更容易地唤醒沉浸在欲望里的人。但他做不到，延绵的性爱没有尽头，他的嗓子因为不被允许忍住呻吟而变得嘶哑，就连眼睛也因为干涸的生理性泪水而糊得无法睁得太开。  
他已经被操得一团糟，软绵绵地像是他无聊时熬煮的太妃糖，咕咚咕咚地冒着甜腻的泡。  
Steve的性器顶到了极深的地方。若不是报以全然的信任，Bucky一定会以为男人会把自己顶穿或是弄坏。  
但那是Steve，Steve不会伤害他，Bucky深信不疑。  
停下动作的性器让Bucky疑惑，而后玻璃杯磕碰木质床头柜的声音响起，Steve微凉而湿润的唇吻住了他。  
带着Steve体温的水顺着舌流进口中，Bucky近乎贪婪地吞咽着。他迷迷糊糊地觉得自己和Steve就像是两条相濡以沫的游鱼，下一秒就是干涸的世界末日。  
“还要吗？”Steve吻着Bucky的嘴角问。  
Bucky飞快地点头。生理性的口渴已经微不足道，但与Steve的唇舌纠缠却让人贪恋。他想要沾满Steve的味道，从内到外，彻彻底底。  
鹿精灵本是最为独立的生灵，本不该与人类过分的亲近。起初Bucky还会为自己对Steve的依赖百般辩解，用那本就没法恢复原样的手臂做理由。后来干脆放弃了离开，只想留在Steve的身边，为他生子，与他相守。  
他环着Steve的脖子，缠住他的舌，和他缠绵地接吻。任那些多余的水滑过嘴角，渗进枕头里。  
Bucky已经濒临高潮，收紧了屁股就要释放。他听见Steve因为他不由自主的小动作而闷哼出声，更用力地地捣弄了两下，而后射在了他的体内。Bucky近乎脱力地射精，把他鼓起的下腹弄得一团糟。  
过度的兴奋让Bucky的大脑有些轻微的眩晕，但他并不因此而感到难受，反倒觉得满足。  
后穴因为过度的使用而无法完全的合上，过多的精液随着性器的抽离而向外涌出。Bucky有些难过地呜咽——他不想失去Steve给予他的任何东西，哪怕他并不能因为那些流出体外的精液而怀上更多的孩子。  
好在Steve很快便把他搂紧了怀里，打消了他那些可爱又全无必要的惋惜。  
肚子里的孩子（或是小鹿）轻轻动了动，像是在委屈地抱怨双亲对他睡眠的打搅。  
Bucky歉意地摸了摸肚子，而后Steve的手便覆了上来。  
“他在动吗？”男人低下头问。  
“……只是踢了我一脚。”  
“调皮的小鹿。”Steve评价道。  
Bucky懒得反驳。他不知道人类和鹿精灵的孩子会是什么模样，但那是他和Steve的孩子，无论怎样，他们都会爱他。  
困意侵蚀着所剩不多的理智，Bucky半眯着眼听Steve说着这几日外出遇见的事情，有一搭没一搭地回着话。狩猎途中遇见的鹰隼，张牙舞爪拦住道路只为见Thor一面的的猫精灵……这片森林居住着各种各样奇妙的生物，也潜藏着无数未知的危险，而Steve总是将他好好护在身后，只为他的安全。  
Bucky本不惧黑暗，却贪恋阳光，名为Steve的阳光。他想和他紧紧相拥，无论何时何地，就好像他们原本就该那样。  
眼前暖黄的烛光逐渐融成一团，落雪的声音也渐行渐远，唯有耳畔Steve的呢喃还在继续。Bucky下意识地缩进近在咫尺的怀抱里，沉入梦乡。

fin


End file.
